What I've Been waiting for
by KarliahMarie
Summary: What happens when Alice leaves Jasper and the rest of the family after they successfully convinced the Volturi that Renesmee wasn't a danger to the vampire community. He leaves for Texas to stay with Peter and Charlotte. While he's there he meets a beautiful woman who catches his eyes and his heart with one look. AU [OC, Jasper] [Peter, Charlotte]
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the house all day because it was sunny. I couldn't leave without being noticed. This made me miss Forks but then again I couldn't bring myself to think about it or go back. Nothing is the same as it was. Edward and Bella were married with a child now. I smiled at the thought of my niece. Renesmee was a sweet girl growing healthy and strong and very fast. Esme and Carlisle went a vacation, Emmett and Rosalie were doing what they do best. I shudder at the thought. All the lust and love they projected made me pissed because I'll never have that again.

I growled and got off the couch pacing the floor. Peter and Charlotte walked through the door almost immediately. "Why so serious?" Peter said. I rolled my eyes at his attempt to make my mood lighter. "Don't start fucker," I growled out. He took a step back with his hands up in surrender. "Chill man. I know you're miserable, but don't take it out on us."I continued to pace back and forth groaning every once in a while pictures of Alice flooded my mind. I didn't want to remember her or what she did. I didn't want to think about how when we all got back to the house and celebrated that we were finally able to live our lives without the fear of the Volturi interrupting. We all suddenly noticed one Vampire was missing amongst our group. Alice.

 **Flashback**

 _I quickly ran up the stairs and into the bedroom that we shared for decades to see if she was up there. There was a faint smell but not as fresh. Maybe an hour old. I crossed the room when I saw the noted laying on the white pillow in the middle of the bed. I picked it up and read it slowly._

 _ **My Dearest Jasper,**_

 _ **I know you are worried where I had gone,**_

 _ **But this is the best for the both of us.**_

 _ **I can no longer stay here with the family and you.**_

 _ **We were not meant to be together.**_

 _ **I saw a glimpse of your future and you will**_

 _ **Find who you were meant for.**_

 _ **I will send you the papers as soon as I can.**_

 _ **Go to Peters, he'll be expecting you.**_

 _ **Love truly,**_

 _ **Alice.**_

 _At that exact moment my phone vibrated in my pants. I pulled it out and answered it without looking. "Peter," I growled out. "Major," he said in a soft tone. "What do you want, Peter?" "I already booked you a plane ticket and there will be a rental car at the airport. I'll text you where in the lot it is once you land. I'm expecting you." I sighed. Peter and his ever knowing mind. "Fine!" I snapped. "Later!" and with that I hung up the phone._

 _I quickly grabbed a bag and shoved as many of my clothes as I can but stopped. All these clothes were clothes that Alice had bought and made me wear. I threw the whole bag into the closet with too much force. I grabbed a plain tee shirt and a pair of tight faded blue jeans and replaced my dress shoes with my boots. They felt so comfortable. I shoved my keys and wallet back in my pocket when my door suddenly opened._

 _Edward stood in the doorway as I finished grabbing my passport and cell phone. "Why are you leaving?" he said. I walked passed him down the stairs and saw that everyone was staring at me. I didn't say anything just kept walking towards the door until Bella rushed to it and blocked my way. I sighed angry. "Bella, please move." I said as calmly as I could. "No." she said in a firm tone. "I need to leave; I have to get out of here." "Why?" this time it was Esme who spoke up. "Because our dear Alice decided to leave." I threw her note to the floor. Carlisle picked it up and started reading. "It's true," he sighed out. "She did leave, and suggested he do the same."_

 _I sighed with relief when I felt his acceptance. "I hope you do find her Jasper. Please bring her to see us when you do." He said and pulled me into a hug. "Esme and I are going to the Island for a little, feel free to join us when you're ready." He stated. I hugged everyone until I reached my darling niece._

 _I picked her up when I noticed her crying. "Oh my sweet Nessie," said as I held her tight. "I won't be gone forever Darlin'," I spoke softly to her. I can feel her sadness and love. "I'll miss you Uncle Jasper." She said. Everyone looked at her. She rarely, if ever, speaks out loud. "I'll miss you too, Love. I'm always a call away, you know that. You know you can call anytime." She smiled. "I'd love that." She said. "Good. I'll call when I get settled." I kissed her forehead before setting her down but she stopped me. She reached for my face and flooded my mind with every memory she had of us together. "Yes, Darlin," I choked out. "I won't forget." As quickly as I could I ran. I didn't want to be stopped and more, it was heartbreaking._

 **Flashback ended**

I sighed and collapsed back on the couch and forced my face into my hands. "Why don't you get a shower and get dressed." Peter suggested. I peeked through my hands at him. "For what?" He shrugged. "I have a feeling you should go to the night club down town. The one on Richmond Ave." he said. I raised my left eyebrow. "Hey I just call them as I feel them." I could hear charlotte laughing from the other room. "What if I don't want to go?" "Then you won't get to see the most gorgeous woman there tonight." Charlotte swatted him in the back of the head. "Hey now woman!" he hissed. "You're the only gorgeous one for me, I meant she would be the only gorgeous one he'll see." She smiled softly when he reworded his statement. "Good," she pulled he head back and lightly pecked his lips. I looked away."Go," Charlotte said. "Have fun, don't stress." I nodded and headed upstairs to the shower.

I took a long shower, taking in the hot water and relaxing my muscles. It's been six months since I had even looked at a woman let alone think about their appearance. I got out and quickly got dressed in dark denim boot cut jeans with my favorite belt and a plain white tee shirt. I quickly put my boots on and grabbed everything else and shoved them in my pockets. I ran down the stairs and was headed for the door when Peter shouted to me. "Take the bike!" I rolled my eyes and did what he said.

It took me a while to reach my destination.

As I pulled into the lot and parked the bike I felt a sudden pull towards the building. _Odd._ I thought to myself. I shook my head and continued to the door. The bouncer took one look and just let me in, didn't even bother to ask for my I.D. I could feel the intimidation rolling off of him.

I made my way over the back of the room and sat in a vacant booth. It was secluded enough for me to hide but still be seen. I got a great view of the whole room. I just kept my eyes alert and ready for anything. I don't spend too much time near humans anymore. I had reverted back to drinking from humans because it's what's best for me. I didn't have someone constantly nagging at me to watch myself or someone to tell me I won't hurt anyone.

I sat there for a lot longer them I expected to but I couldn't bring myself to leave. I kept contemplating on leaving until I smelled the most exotic smell. It was nothing I had ever smelled before. It made my mouth fill with venom. I swallowed it back and scanned the room for its owner. I kept inhaling it and thinking about what it could be. It didn't smell human but at the same time it did. I finally found the owner of the smell.

My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped. "Oh, mother of god," I whispered to myself. She stiffened. That's odd. She was leaning forward over the bar flirting with the bartender who seemed to be completely flustered. She stumbled with her words when asked a question. "May I have the best whiskey free of charge?" she asked with a seductive voice with her eyes locked with the female bartender. I reached out with my gift and felt her amusement. She was having fun. The girl willingly gave her the unopened bottle and a shot glass.

"No," she said. "I need two shot glasses." She opened the bottle and poured a shot for herself then did something I was never expecting. She bit her wrist and let it fill the second shot glass. I held my breath afraid I'd attack her. I was confused on how she did that and why. I wasn't paying attention when she whispered something to the bartender and slipped her a napkin and walked away. I fallowed her to her booth across the room. She was alone. I heard someone come up to me and set something down. I looked up to see the bartender smile and then speak. "This is for you, complaints for the young woman over there." She pointed to the who she was talking to earlier. When she walked away I looked down. It was the shot glass of blood and a napkin with beautiful handwriting.

 **It's not human but it'll take the edge off**

 **And make you feel like you have never felt before.**

 **K**

I stared at the note debating on when she meant. Against my better judgement and shot it down like it was whiskey. The warm blood coated my throat and instantly relieve the burn. In fact, it was completely gone. I felt myself get warm and my senses became sharper and my gift became stronger. I stared open mouth at the glass fighting the urge to swirl my tongue inside the glass.

I then heard her laugh. Her laughter was the sweetest sound I have ever heard in the century I have existed. She was on the dance floor dancing. She was so sexy and Peter was right. She's the most gorgeous woman in this bar. I studied her as she danced. She was wearing short blue denim shorts with a belt that had the confederate flag in it buckle with her white tank top tucked in just in front on the belt. She had on boots that hugged her defined long legs. When I reached her face she was smiling. Her natural red lips were the perfect size for mine. Her long auburn hair hung a few inches above her perfect ass. She had a hat on. She was perfect. I wanted to see more of her, I wanted to hold her and kiss her tenderly. _Whoa, whoa, whoa!_ I thought to myself. _Where the hell did that come from?!_ But it was true. It's how I felt.

I could feel the lust of the men that were dancing all around her. I hissed and got up. As I approached one of the men grabbed her ass. That didn't sit well with her because she turned too quickly and shoved his arm behind him. I stood there and watched in awe as she pushed him on the nearest table and pressed his face into the center. His lip was bleeding from the forceful contact.

Her facial features changed as she seen it. Under her unusually midnight blue eyes were very prominent veins. The whites of her eyes were red with more veins and her mouth bared her teeth. I noticed she had two long perfectly pointed teeth on the top of her jaw. I could feel the fear coming from the man and the anger coming from this girl.

"That's no way to treat a lady." I said leaning against the table. "What do you say?" I pushed an extra dose of fear at him. He nearly pissed himself. "I-I'm sorry ma'am." I lowered my eyes to meet his. "Now leave before I become your worst nightmare!" I growled and bared my perfect teeth. "Yes, sir." She let him go and he stumbled as he ran out of the door.

"So ma'am," I said tipping my hat. "Would you like to dance?" She smiled. Her features have returned to normal. "Of course," "Jasper," I said. "Of course, Jasper." She said and pulled me back to the dance floor. I pulled her to me by her waist as she started dancing to the beat.

"So Darlin', what's your name?" She giggled. "Karliah," she said. "It means covered in snow or strong and womanly." Her breath was intoxicating the smell made my head spin. "It's beautiful, just like you." I whispered. Karliah let out another giggle. "Well thank you handsome. I think Jasper suits you."

She stopped smiling and stared as if she wasn't paying attention. Her eyes moved. It reminded me of Alice. I went to step away but she held me there. "Don't move," she whispered. "Please," Karliah smiled again and looked at me."Your name means keeper of treasure."

Without thinking I said. "What are you?" her smile faltered and she stepped away this time."You really don't know?" she asked. I shook my head no. "Come," she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. She led to the parking lot and to a very big lifted truck. It was black and in pristine condition. "See what you like?" she asked fishing out her keys. Karliah's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Wait," I said. I quickly ran over to grab my bike. "Do you mind?" she shook her head no. What she did next shocked me. What would have been a blur to humans was a perfect sight for me. She was in the bed of the truck with the tail gate already down. I shook my head and walked my bike over to the end of the truck. She grabbed it and pulled it into the bed without effort and no help from me. Ok she was defiantly not human.

On instinct I was in the truck with her pinned to the floor. "What are you?" I growled out. She just laughed. She wasn't scared or intimidated. I pushed fear her way but she pushed it back. I shot back and sat up. "If you must know now," she sighed. "I'm exactly what you seem to be." And with a casual look she jumped out and into the driver's side.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES. I DO HOWEVER OWN KARLIAH AND THE PLOT!**

"Coming?" I got in and buckled my seatbelt not that I needed it. She turned the truck on and pulled out onto the road without looking. The short trip was quit. This gave me time to think about what she said. _I'm exactly what you seem to be._ Her words echoed through my head. She reached over and grabbed my hand. I felt calmer. I looked over and she was staring at the road. A few moments later she pulled into a long dirt road. Her house was secluded just like Peter and Charlottes and the Cullens. A second later the house came into view. It wasn't big like the Cullens but it wasn't small like Peters. The white house had light blue shutters and a wraparound porch. The windows all were covered by curtains. She pulled the truck into the garage and parked. I got out and came around the front of the truck and fallowed into the house. She quickly unlocked the door flipping lights on. I walked in behind her to what looked like the living room. It was spacy and homey. There was a flat screen on the north wall with a complete entertainment center. She had two bookshelves on the east wall. One was filled with books and the other with a wide variety of movies. "Make yourself at home," she said pointing to the couch. "I'll be right back." I sat down and waited. I looked around some more. The south wall held a computer. I didn't see what brand it was. I couldn't find a logo. My eyes moved to the west wall. It held several shot guns. And one pistol. I got up to look. I took the pistol out of its holster that was hanging on a nail. It looked like a SIG P227 .45. "I used to be a cop." She said from the doorway she disappeared into earlier. I didn't hear her come back. "Really?" I was shocked. "Why did you quit?" I asked. "Because I got too involved with my partner." She looked away. I felt her sadness. I put the gun back and sat back on the couch. "I'm sorry," I said. "No need." She tossed me a bag. It was a blood bag. O-. "Your eyes are dark. You haven't hunted in a while." I looked at her. "I'm not thirsty," I started to say. "Yeah my blood will do that to you but you still should feed. I'm going to take a shower. If you want to warm it up there's a cup on the island in the kitchen, you can heat it with the water in boiling on the stove. Just place the bag in the water when it boils. Let it sit in the water for a minute. It should be close to 98 degrees." Karliah turned and walked away. I watched her walk down the hallway and heard her walk up to the second floor. I looked down at the bag and just didn't know what to do. How did she know? Her words came into my mind again. I got up, walked to the kitchen and saw the pot on the stove. It was boiling. I turned off the heat and placed the bag into the water. I waited till it was heated and poured it into the glass. I heard the front door open and then someone started talking. "Getting dinner ready for me?" the man asked as he walked into the kitchen and stopped. I put the glass down after I chugged it. "Who the fuck are you?!" he was over to me in a second with his hand on my throat pinning me to the refrigerator. I growled and removed his hand with ease and tossed him towards the other room. He hit the frame taking the wood with him. When he got up he didn't come back. Karliah ran down the stairs and was extremely pissed. "DAMON!" She yelled. "Why the fuck are you here? How many times do I have to tell you, you can't keep coming into my house without my permission! Fuck I should start giving the deeds to humans!" She pushed him and he fell into the glass coffee table. He started bleeding. Damon got up and went after her. They were both furious. I watched as they fought until she grabbed a sharp piece of wood and rammed it into his stomach. My eyes went wide when she pulled out the sig and shot him in both the knees. He dropped to the ground. "Give me one reason I shouldn't shoot you in the heart!" Karliah's southern accent rang through the house and my pants suddenly became very tight. "Because you love me," he smirked. She shot him in the shoulder. There was a sizzling noise and smoke coming from his wounds. "Damn," he whispered. "Vervain?" he asked. "What else will keep you down?" she hissed. He tried to pull the stake out but hissed as he touched it. "Really?" he said. "Again, give me another reason why I shouldn't kill you?" she was breathing heavily. I walked over and placed my hand on her hip and looked her in the eyes. "Don't," I said. I could feel his jealousy and the love he has for her. He was in love with her. "You won't kill me because you care what Stefan would think." He said. She lowered the gun. "Jasper," she looked at me. "Take the bullets and stake out. It won't hurt you." "Why can't you do it? It won't hurt you either!" he said. "Because I don't want to be near my ex-husband! You're worthless!" she spat. Well, that explains the emotions between the two! I had to calm myself down and released some calming vibes in the room. "You took everything from me and you weren't there when I needed you the most!" she shook her head. "We lost our son and you left. You took off and left me there to bury him myself. How could you do that?" she whispered. "I didn't know how to handle it." They both looked away. "Karliah," I pulled her into a hug and she rested her head on my shoulder. "Don't touch her!" Damon said with a lot of anger. She shot him again. I tried to hold back a laugh. I pulled back and grabbed her face in my hands. Her eyes were red from crying. "Oh, Darlin'," I kissed her forehead before speaking again. "Go upstairs. I'll clean up and meet you up there." She nodded. I gently took the gun from her hands and placed it back in the holster. I turned and she was gone and Damon was on the floor groaning when he tried to move. I leaned down and just ripped the stake out of his stomach. "Oh," he said roughly. "Dude not so rough." I ignored him. I dug out the bullets at the same time I pushed more pain out and added pressure to the wounds before roughly pulling them out. I noticed they were wood. "I don't remember it being this painful," he said. I smiled. "I know." He glanced up at me and I made the pain more intense. "No," he said. "You're doing that?" I nodded. I grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him to the door. "I don't want to see you back here. The next time I do, I won't hesitate to take that gun to your chest." He narrowed his eyes. "Try it." He stepped forward. I pushed him into the door and bit his neck and he screamed. "God!" he said. "Burns. Doesn't it?" I hissed. "I'll coat the bullets with venom next time! Now get out!" I opened the door and shove him out. I closed it and locked up. I swiftly looked around the house for cleaning supplies. I was glad she had wooden floors. I scrubbed with bleach until the smell was out. His blood smelled completely different than hers. Karliah's appetizing. Damon's was, well Damon's. It smelled like the outside. Like pine trees. When I was done I looked in the fridge and was shocked when I saw food in there. She eats? I grabbed one of the bagged bloods and started boiling water. It only took a few minutes. I let it sit before putting it in my cup. I made sure it was warm enough and fallowed her scent upstairs. It stopped at the last door in the hallway. Before I was able to knock she spoke. "You can come in Jasper." She whispered. I opened the door and walked to her bed. She smiled when she saw the glass. "I thought maybe you'd need some." I handed it to her. She chugged it and set it on the nightstand. "Not what I was hungry for but thank you." She said. I frowned. "I can cook," I said and started to head for the door. Karliah grabbed my hand. "No, you don't have to. I should be accommodating you. Not the other way around." There was still sadness in her voice. "Come sit," she patted the space on the bed next to her. I complied and kicked my boots off. "I'm sorry you had to see that," she mumbled. "I keep moving so he wouldn't find me, but he always manages to do so." I pulled her into my arms and held her there. "Don't apologize. He's at fault here, not you." She sighed and started to feel calmer. We sat in silence for a while. I don't know how long but it was comfortable. She was warm and soft. Like a human. She had blood flowing through her veins and her heart was beating. But how can she be like me? I'm cold, hard, pale, and I have venom. I was very confused. She got up and walked into her closet. It was as big as Alice's. When she came out she handed me a tee shirt and pajama bottoms. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You have blood all over your clothes." She pointed at me. "Oh," was all I said. "There's a shower passed the dresser. When you're done I'll tell you about myself." I nodded and in vampire speed got into the bathroom. This wasn't a very feminine bathroom. It was huge with his and her sinks. The floor was warm under my feet and the shower was just as big as the ones from the Cullens. I quickly showered and got dressed. If I wasn't in someone else's house I would have stayed in the shower until it ran cold but since I'm anxious to talk to Karliah I was done in less than five minutes. I swiftly walked back into the room and found her on the bed with a plate of food. "Sorry," she said swallowing a mouth full. "I know your kind doesn't eat but I do when I have a steady diet of blood. I'm as close to humans any vampire can get. Only thing I don't do is use the bathroom other than a shower and my girlie habits." I smiled. "So you're a vampire?" she nodded. "I am. But not like you. You were created with different magic. I, on the other hand, wasn't turned or created with magic. I was born a vampire." I stared at her with shock. She was born a vampire? How is that possible? "Didn't your Momma ever tell you that leaving your mouth agape is rude?" she reached over and forced my chin shut. "How is it possible to be born a full fledge vampire? My niece is half vampire half human. That's the only "vampire" I know that was born." "You have a niece?" she asked. "Yes, she's very sweet. I love her very much and miss her." I looked away trying as hard as I can not to project my feelings on her. "Is your coven more like a family?" I nodded. "They live in Forks, Washington. There are 8 of us in all." "Wow, that's a big coven." "The second biggest to," she finished my sentence. "The Volturi." We didn't say anything until she was done eating. "I was born 200 years after the 10th century Viking-era. My father met my mother in a small town. She was also a vampire. She was the only other created outside of my father's family. Unfortunately, when my grandfather found out about her, he killed her because he viewed my father and his siblings an abomination. I was spared because I look like his late wife. My father raised me on his own for years until I was old enough to leave home. I haven't spoken to him since the late 1700s." Karliah's emotions were all over the place. She was in so much pain over her past. "Why haven't you talked to him?" She looked at me. "Because when I left home he left as well. I don't know where he is. I love and miss him very much but I get by." She patted my knee reassuring me that she was okay. "I met Damon in the early 1900s. He was turned in 1864 along with his younger brother Stefan. They constantly fought over a woman named Kathrine. Damon didn't want to find her after we met but they still fought about her. She was their sire." She paused for a minute gathering her thoughts. "Eventually we married and I fell pregnant which surprised him but not me. I knew I was capable of procreating because I was born. Damon on the other hand didn't know he could. And in all reality I wasn't expecting it. Vampires can't procreate with themselves with the exception of me." I nodded encouraging her to continue. "My son was born as a stillborn and we don't know why. He looked so perfect. He looked like Damon and my father. I was a wreck for a century. I flipped my humanity switch when Damon left." I looked at her when. She was in agony speaking of her son, but I was confused on the humanity thing. "Your humanity switch?" I asked. It peaked my interest. "Yes, we can turn our humanity off and on. It's easy to turn off but extremely rough to turn back on." She sighed. "Stefan, Damon's brother, he brought me back. He pulled me out of the darkness and convinced me Thaddeus's death wasn't my fault and that I should talk to Damon about it." She swallowed thickly, trying to hold back tears. I pulled her to my chest holding her in my arms, comforting her. I didn't like seeing Karliah this way. It hurt me, not because of my gift but because I feel deeply connected to her. "We were already divorced and I wanted nothing to do with him. And I still don't. On occasion I'll go visit Stefan but if Damon is there or anywhere near there I would leave." She started to yawn. "Getting tired?" I asked. She nodded. "I can stay up though. I want to finish." I ran my fingers through her long hair while she continued. "I know about your kind because I've been around so long I've met several of both kinds. I've met and worked for the Volturi. I've worked as a cop and fell in love with my partner and one night we slept together and it effected our judgement and resulted into a victim's death. It was terrible and I couldn't handle it so I left without notice. They're still looking for me but had no success. I came back to Texas a few years ago moving around whenever Damon would show up. Now I have to look for a new place to stay." She was sad to leave this place. It seemed to hold great importance to her. I wished that I could do something to make her feel better but I don't know what I could do. As I rambled on in my head Karliah fell asleep in my arms. She snored lightly clinging to my shirt. I pulled the covers back and laid us both down. I held her all night and she never moved always staying in the same place. She slept like the dead, no pun intended. Peter called me around four in the morning. "What do you want Peter?" I whispered into the phone. "Where the fuck are you man? I sent you to meet someone I didn't expect you to spend the night with her! She's human!" I laughed at his assumption. "No, she's not Peter. She's something entirely different. I'll bring her by tomorrow and explain everything." "You better major!" He said. "Did you get laid?" "What? No! God, you're perverted!" I hung up.

Karliah woke up around nine in the morning. She smiled up at me when she saw that I was still here. "You stayed." She commented. "You wouldn't let me go when you fell asleep so I really had no choice, Darlin'." She giggled. "I have to go brush my teeth." She said hopping up. "And your fangs," I laughed out. "Shut up!" she threw a shoe at me put I caught it. As I watched her walk to the bathroom she carefully made sure not to walk in the sunlight that poured through her window. "Can you not go in the sunlight?" I asked while she brushed. "Not unless I wear my daylight ring. I used to be able to go into the sunlight without it but I got cursed by a witch when I was in my dark period and now I need on to get out in the day." Well that must be nice. I thought. "You can too," she said matter-of-factly. "All you have to do is feed from me." I raised my eyebrows. "Don't worry, you won't hurt me. I actually benefit from your venom. We both get something out of it." "I don't understand. I bit Damon…" she spun around. "You did what?!" she was angry now. "I'm sorry," I said. "He provoked me!" she whipped out her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Stefan! Thank god you answered." She spoke quickly.

"Well, Karliah, how are you? "

"I'm fine. Call Damon and tell him to come back to the house."

"He was bitten by a cold one. Do you know anything about this?" he was furious.

"Yes, I know. It wasn't Jasper's fault, he didn't know."

"Why was a cold one at your house in the first place? They're dangerous. They act on impulse."

"It's none of your business who I keep company with! I'm much older and much stronger than a cold one. I'm not your concern anymore! Now get your brother here now!" she hung up the phone.

"I didn't mean to yell at you! I know you didn't know." She walked back into the closet and came back dressed in a similar outfit she wore last night. She handed me a set of clothes and told me to change. "Why do you have men clothes?" I asked from the bathroom. "I keep myself prepared." I can hear her fumbling around in her room. When I came out she wasn't in here. I grabbed my boots and went downstairs where there were 4 cups of blood on the table. One smell I recognized as animal blood. I grabbed one and chugged it. I heard her talking to someone outside. I walked out into the living room waiting for her and the others. "I don't want him here." I am assuming that would be Stefan. "You have no choice!" she hissed. "Now bring him inside so I can help him!" she opened the door for them to walk in. Damon was being held up by only who I can assume was Stefan and then a human. Damon was sweaty and looked like he hasn't fed in days. He was weak. "Set him on the couch," she said. "Jasper, love, can you get the blood from the kitchen." I nodded and used vampire speed to get them. When I came back Karliah was on the couch with Damon's head in her lap. I felt a deep growl building up in my throat. "Shh," she whispered when she looked at me. "Don't worry. It's just the best thing I can do for him right now." I nodded and tried to keep myself under control. I watched as she brought her wrist to Damon's mouth. He barely responded. He kept slipping in and out of consciousness. "Damon, please drink." She cut herself with her nail. The smell of Karliah's blood saturated the air. I had to hold my breath. If I didn't I was afraid of what I would do. "Jasper, you don't have to do that." She spoke softly. "You won't hurt me. I know you won't." I felt her confidence in me and let myself breathe. I watched as Damon slowly started to drink from her wrist. Eventually he actually bit her and the emotions in the air made me release a furious growl. It was loud enough for them all to hear. Apparently drinking vampire from vampire released a sensual emotion. I felt Damon's lust spike as he continued to drink from her. "That's enough Damon!" She commanded. But he kept going. I grabbed him threw him off her. He hit the far wall. "MINE!" I bared my teeth at him. "Don't you ever touch her again! She's mine!" I didn't know where it was coming from but I was acting on what I felt for her. I pulled Karliah into my lap and handed her the glass of blood. "Are you okay?" I whispered as I buried my face in her long hair. My nose skimmed her shoulder. "Yes," she said. "Possessive are we?" I didn't say anything I just held her in my arms. "You know Damon already," she said looking at him. I growled at the sound of his name. "This is Stefan, Damon's brother. And this is Alaric, Damon's best friend. They met through Stefan's girlfriend. He's her history teacher." Alaric laughed. "Thanks, Kar. Missed you too." They all talked while I just sat there holding Karliah in my arms still shocked at my behavior. My phone rang and I answered. It.

"Jasper!" Alice squeaked into my ear.

"What do you want?" I hissed. Everyone looked at me.

"Don't be hostel with me Whitlock! Get out of Major mode and get your ass to the Cullens and then to Mystic Falls. Damon and Stefan are going to need your help and I'm sure your new girl is going to want to be there. There are some people she's going to want to see." Karliah stared at me as she was listening to the conversation.

"Fine!" I said hanging up. I'd never bet against Alice, even if we weren't together anymore. "Darlin' seems you're meeting my family." She smiled and got up and ran to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who was that?" Stefan asked. "My ex-wife. She's a "cold one" as you call us and she's a seer. She can see the future, so when she tells me to do something, I do it." "Even though you're not together anymore?" Alaric asked. "Yes, I'd never bet against her. I'm sure she saw me here six months ago. She's the reason I'm in this house." Karliah came down the stairs with a duffle bag. "I'm almost ready!" she said. She grabbed another bag from under the couch and opened it before shoving her steaks, wooden bullets, regular bullets, and guns into the bag. She strapped the holster to her hips and reloaded the sig and another to her thigh. It was the sexiest this I've ever seen. I watched as she opened a safe behind the couch and handed me another holster and another sig. "Thought you could use one," she said. "Darlin' I don't need this for protection. I have these." I showed my teeth and then pulled my shirt off. "I've been through many, many vampire wars. I can handle anything." "Can you handle werewolves?" she asked. "One's that turn at the moon or shapeshifters?" That caught her off guard. "Shapeshifters?" I laughed. "Finally something I know that you don't!" we both laughed. "I'll have my father explain when we get the Washington. Are you guys fallowing or going to meet us in Mystic Falls?" I asked. "Let's take your bike, and they can follow us in Damon's Camaro. " She said. "Darlin', I can't without being seen." I said pulling her by her hips. "Well," she pushed her hair out of the way. "You better get feeding." Her voice was filled with sultry as she whispered in my ear. I didn't waste any time. I tore into her neck and moan at the taste. It was amazing. I felt an odd sensation of her blood starting to soften my skin like hers and making it less pale. The tickle behind my close eyelids told me my eyes were changing colors. The venom in my veins turned back to blood and started pumping my heart again. She moaned and gripped my hair. I felt an ache in my jaw as two elongated fangs pulled free. I pulled back and looked at her. "What just happened?" I asked. I felt stronger, faster, and human. She took my right hand and slid a gold ring with a small blue stone set in the middle. The top of the ring was in an octagon shape just like the one she was wearing only hers was silver. "I permanently changed you to a traditional vampire. Not every Cold One can handle the change, but I knew you could." A smile broke across my face. "I'm like you?" she nodded. This made me kiss her so passionately I thought I was going to break her jaw. I pushed her up against the wall and brought her legs around my waist. Her fingers weaved through my hair and my hands roamed over her body. I had the strongest urge to claim her and mark her. I pulled from her mouth and kissed down her jawline and to her neck. I felt the familiar similar pressure of my new fangs drop from my upper jaw. The urge to mark her was so overwhelming that I bit down on her neck and instinctually pumped my scent into her body. "Hey!" I heard someone yell from behind us. "Jasper," Karliah said. "Honey, you need to stop or I'm going to claim you in front of the others and I'm sure you don't want to give Damon a show." That stopped me instantly and growled at the thought. "Have you figured out why you feel possessive?" I nodded. Mates, she was mine and I'm hers. "Let's get going. It's an almost 40 hour drive." I nodded and let her pull me out the door. I growled at Damon on the way out. He just glared at me. When we reached her truck she pulled my bike from the bed of the truck and sat it down on the dirt driveway. She then turned to Alaric and handed him her bags but before he could take them away she pulled out a necklace. I took a closer look at it and noticed it was her police badge. "Don't want to get pulled over for openly carrying a gun!" she laughed. I shook my head and got on the bike. While I wanted for her my phone rang again. "Peter," I said without looking at the caller I.D. "Major, we're heading to Washington. My knower went off. We'll meet you there." That know-it-all- bastard. "See you then," was all I said and hung up. Soon they were all ready and we left.

-Time Skip-

We pulled up to the Cullen Mansion. I could feel Karliah's worried emotions as the bike came to a full stop. "No need to worry Darlin', they'll love you. I know I do." I felt her love and worries washed away. "Thank you, Jasper." She kissed my shoulder before swinging her leg off the bike and stretched. I did the same and then pulled her into a hug. As soon as Nessie seen me she opened the front door and ran towards me. She grew so much in the last six months. She looked like she was 8 or 9 instead of the 5 or 6 years she looked like when I left. She looked more like Bella with Edwards bronze colored hair. She was stronger too. She knocked me to the ground and put her hand on my face. She showed me all the things she did while I was gone and showed me how much she missed me. "Oh Darlin', I missed you too!" I squeezed her till she started giggling. I pulled her up and turned her towards Karliah. "Karliah, Nessie, my niece. Nessie, this is you new aunt, Karliah." I introduced them. Nessie pulled Karliah down to her level and placed her small hand on her face. I watched as she looked through the images Nessie was showing her. "It's very nice to finally meet you! Your uncle has told me so much about you!" Nessie smiled and gave her a quick hug around the neck before bouncing back into Jacob's arms. Karliah noticed him and she immediately stiffened and started growling. "Darlin', this is Jacob, Nessie's imprint. He's the shapeshifter I was talking about." She scrunched up her nose. "He stinks." I laughed. Though he did stink, it wasn't as bad as it used to be. This traditional vampire stuff must help me get passed the smell. "He does, but just be grateful you're not a Cold One, the smell from what I remember used to be unbearable." She nodded. "Jasper," I heard Carlisle say. "What happened to you?" I could feel his worry and curiosity. "Um, let's go inside and explain everything." They all nodded and we walked up the stairs. As we got to the door I was thrown back by an invisible barrier. "What the fuck?!" I growled out. "Oops," Karliah said. "I forgot. We need to be invited in. Nessie is half human. Jacob, well he's human but he's not. They both live here so we have to be invited in." I nodded. "Jacob?" I asked. He laughed. "Let me soak this in first." I playfully growled at him as I felt his amusement. "Alright you all can come in." I tested the entry to the doorway with my foot. There was no longer a barrier. We all filed in and sat down. I Noticed Peter and Char were already here. I sighed and started to explain when happened. We left out the part about Damon attacking me and me biting him. Once we were down I got a weird sensation in my stomach. "I think I'm hungry… or thirsty?" I couldn't distinguish which it was. "It's both. Stefan, can you bring in the book bag please?" Stefan nodded and ran outside. "Do you keep human food in the house?" they nodded and Esmé left to the kitchen. Karliah fallowed with everyone tailing behind her. "Anything you want specifically?" Karliah asked. I thought deeply until I came up with a good answer. "The last home cooked meal I remember from my human days was chili and corn bread." She smiled and asked permission to look through the kitchen. Esmé granted her access and she began cooking. Stefan came back in with the bag Karliah asked for. She had already had a pot of water boiling before placing a few bags of AB+ in the pot. She moved around looking for cups. Everyone looked at her in disgust except for Alaric, Damon, Stefan, Peter, Char and I. "Jasper!" Carlisle practically screamed. "Why would you revert back to this?!" his tone was scolding as if I were a child. Karliah didn't like that. "He's drinking his natural food source! He's being himself!" Damon grabbed a cup and sipped his blood. "Besides, after being changed by my dear wife," "Ex!" I growled out. "He has no choice but to feed on human blood. Animal blood won't sustain him, and he will eventually desiccate. Stefan on the other hand, he loves bunny munching!" Stefan pushed him lightly. "It's not like I'm killing anyone! It's donated and if I wanted to drink from a human I can easily stop and compel them to forget and have them move along with their lives." Karliah said through gritted teeth. "Unlike your kind, I can feed without killing. I don't have venom." She continued on with her rant as I glared at every single member of the Cullen family. The behavior they exhibited pulled me off guard and pissed me off. I thought they would have understood about this. I shook my head and pulled Stefan outside. "I'll show you where to hunt." He nodded and we both shot through the forest. Once we were deep enough and to the Cullens hunting grounds I gestured for him to continue his hunt. "Just follow my scent back." He nodded again and I took off for the mansion. Once inside I was compelled to the kitchen by the most delicious smell. As I walked inside the room there were five bowls of chili sitting on the table and plate filled with corn bread. There were bowls filled with other stuff like cheese, and sour cream. Stefan came back after a few moments and sat down next to Damon. The others sat and watched us eat. "Oh my god, Kar, I so missed you're cooking!" Damon said. I couldn't help the pang of jealousy that shot through me. He has had her cook for him for years. I Shook it off and grabbed the cup of blood and chugged it. The last mouthful I savored. While it wasn't Karliah's blood, that was the tangiest blood I've ever tasted, it was still delicious. I couldn't help but moan. She pushed her cup towards me and I quickly grabbed it. "Are you sure that's okay? To give him more blood? He's had many slip ups before." Edward stated. Karliah growled at him. "He's fine! He doesn't have the same bloodlust! His taste buds are different. The blood taste different! While blood to you guys fixes the burn in the back of your throat, blood for us actually has a different taste than copper and salt. It makes him feel full and helps him eat human food. This is the first time since he's changed that he's had blood other than mine! Besides," she got up and went back to the book bag and pulled out a bottle of Yamazaki 35 Year Old single malt. "That's a twenty-seven thousand dollar bottle of Bourbon!" Emmett yelled. "I know. It's one of the many gifts Damon keeps sending me for apologies," she set the bottle down and opened it. "This will also help with blood cravings as well as human food." She handed Stefan, Damon, and I a cup of it. "What about me?" Alaric pouted. "You're human; you're not having a taste of this!" We all laughed. Eventually the Cullens got over the fact that we drink human blood and welcomed my mate with open arms. We stayed for two days until Alice texted me that we were finally needed in Mystic Falls. The Salvatore's and Alaric left a day early.


	4. Chapter 4

-Time Skip-

KPOV

As I pulled into the Salvatore boarding house I got off and handed the keys to Jasper. We had switched places once we hit the Virginia state lines. I opened the door but was pushed back by an invisible barrier. "Damon!" I screamed, knowing he was inside. He was there at the front door immediately. "Oh, dear wifey! You're home!" he said in a chirpy voice. Jasper growled at him. "Why can't we get in? I didn't need an invite last time I was here!" he chuckled. "We had to put the house in Elena's name so that she was kept safe while we figure out why all these vampires are after her. By the way, Kathrine is here." My eyes widen and I felt my fangs pop out. "Where?!" She tortured me after I lost Thaddeus. She taunted me about his death and about how Damon left me. "She's not in the house but she's in town." I nodded. "Get your human to invite me in! I'm tired and need a shower!" He called for Elena and when she came into view I lost all sense of lucidness. "I thought you said she wasn't in the house!" I tried lunging for her but was thrown back by the barrier! I snarled and kept trying. "You bitch! You're the reason I shut my humanity off! You're the reason I slaughtered towns after towns and gave into my vampire impulses!" She hides behind Damon. Jasper had to hold me back. He started purring but it wasn't doing much. "Karliah, this isn't Kathrine. It's her doppelganger." I shook my head. There's no way. "Listen to her heart. It beats faster than a vampire's. Smell the blood running through her veins." Damon whispered while grabbing my face. He was much too close for mine and Jaspers liking. My mate pushed him away. "Keep your hands to yourself!" he growled out. "Mine!" Damon sighed and looked back at Elena. "Invite them in," he said. "What?" she asked. "After she tried to kill me? Are you nuts? How can you trust them? They could be working for Elijah, or worse Klaus!" I snapped my eyes to her direction when she mentioned those two names. They were protecting her from the Mikealsons? "They can be trusted because I've known Karliah for a while, and in every aspect. I know her favorite foods, books, blood type. I even know how to make her scream," the lust in his voice was throwing me over the edge with murderous glares. "I get it; she was your fuck buddy!" "Oh no, no, no, Elena, she was my wife!" That statement made her back away from him. "Wife?" she asked. "Who would marry you?" I rolled my eyes. "Obviously me! Now invite me in!" She whispered a quick invite and I pulled Jasper along with me. He stopped and pinned Damon to the wall with his gun pointed at his heart. "You ever talk, or touch what's mine again, I won't hesitate to kill you! I don't care if you married her first! I don't care that you still love and care for her. She. Is. My. Mate! She hates you just as much as I do!" I smiled proudly and felt my lust spiking. He quirked an eyebrow at me. "Somethin' you want to tell me Darlin'?" he said in the sexiest southern drawl I have ever heard. I shook my head no and pulled the gun from his hands and stored it back into his holster. I turned towards Damon who looks relieved that I took the gun away. I simply smiled and grabbed his face. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I better listen to him, Damon. He's hand very, very strong vampire blood, and very, very old blood. You know how old I am, so you know that he is stronger than you and Stefan combined." He shivered right before I snapped his neck. Elena started screaming. "Oh hush. You know about vampires. You know he'll come back." I snapped. "Yes, but it's still terrifying to see!" I ignored her and walked upstairs. Jasper fallowed me to our room. "Are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded and sat on the bed. He reached over and pulled me between his legs by my hips and hugged me around the waist. His head rested on my stomach. "I think I should be asking you that question," he chuckled out. I ran my fingers through his golden curls. "I'm fine," I sighed out. "Just tired is all." I pulled away, placing a small kiss to his forehead before heading into the bathroom for a shower. Once I was done I came out of the bathroom and noticed that Jasper had placed my pajamas on the bed in a neat pile while he was fast asleep on the bed. I smiled. He looked so peaceful while he slept. I was glad that I was able to give him back most of his human needs. He sighed my name in his sleep and it made me smile even more. I quickly dressed and threw my hair into a messy bun and laid down next to my mate and fell asleep thinking about the two Mikealsons Elena had mentioned.

I woke up to the sun shining in my face and the smell of bacon. I reached over to the other side. My hand landed on a cold sheet where Jasper was sleeping. I frowned and got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, my confederate belt, a dark blue short sleeve, V-neck t-shirt, my grey cowboy boots and white cowboy hat. I applied light make-up and brushed out my hair letting my curls fall down my back before placing my hat back on my head. I flitted downstairs to hear Jasper talking to Elena. She was apologizing for her behavior yesterday. "I'm just scared out of my mind that someone is going to get hurt. I just want to keep everyone safe!" she stressed out. Jasper looked up from the coffee mug he was drinking out of, but it was too quick for her to notice. "I understand you want to keep your friends and family happy, but that doesn't mean you can assume that we're working with the bad guys. I've been around just as long as Damon and Stefan and I know how to snuff out the bad ones. Karliah has been around longer than all three of us." He explained to her. "She's stronger and faster and will do anything to keep you safe as long as you give her reasons to do so. She can be a very sweet girl. I've only known her for a few days, but being mates, I feel like I've known her my whole life. I love her already. I'm sorry you had to witness both our outburst like that." Elena nodded. "How old is Karliah?" I chose this time to make my presence known. "809 years old." She was startled when I spoke. "Karliah, I am so sorry for yesterday!" I smiled gently at her. "It's fine. I would have been the same way." She smiled back. "I made you some eggs, bacon and pancakes. They're in the oven on a plate. Jasper already ate." I nodded my tanks and took the plate out of the oven. Elena poured me a mug of coffee and refilled Jaspers cup. Wow, she's really upset about last night. I began to eat when I heard the front door open. "Elena?" the voice sounded whiny and I instantly hated the person. Jasper looked at me. "What?" I asked innocently. "Your emotions. They keep jumping everywhere. They're hard to keep up with." I looked at him funny. "Oh god!" he said while laughing. "I forgot to tell you that first night!" I raised both my eyebrows, intrigued now. "When I was a 'Cold One' I was and still am an empath. I can feel and manipulate emotions." He explained. Oh! So that's why I felt artificial calm a few times! I was broken out of my thoughts but a blond vampire. "Who's this?" she asked in tone that was meant to be sexy. It was directed at Jasper. She completely ignored me. "This Jasper and Karliah. They're friends of Damon's." she scoffed. "Damon doesn't have friends. He fucks, feeds, and kills. So she must being one of the whores from last night." Jasper had her pinned to the table his hand in her chest, fingers wrapped around her heart. A feral growl was rumbling through her chest. Elena was about to try and pull Jasper off of the blond but I grabbed her and shook my head no. "What is with everyone calling my mate a whore?! Does she look like she's workin' a street corner? Does she have a sign saying she's workin' for money?!" the blond shook her head no as tears rushed down her face. I could see the fear in her eyes. He was pushing all the fear he could muster at her. "Jasper," I said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let her go. She didn't know." He growled a warning at her before removing his hand and walking away. "You just pissed off a very new and empathic vampire. You're lucky he wasn't what he used to be. He would have bit you and you wouldn't want that. Ask Damon how it feels to have been bitten by a Cold One. And for the record. I'm not Damon's friend. I'm his ex-wife!" I turned to Elena. "I'm sorry. As a male mate, he's possessive, and protective. He will stop at nothing to make sure I'm safe and happy. You're both lucky this happened with me in the room. He could have ripped her heart out." Elena nodded. "What are mates?" she asked. I smiled. "Soulmates," was all I said before leaving to find Jasper. I found him in the living room downing a glass of bourbon. I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and breathed in his scent. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "For what?" he sighed and turned around in my arms. His own arms wrapped around my shoulders, holding me to his chest. "For being a possessive son of a bitch. For attacking everyone who touches you, or insulting you. I can't help it." I smiled and placed a series of small kisses on his chest. "It's what mates do." I giggled. "I was about to do something similar when I saw the way she was staring at you. She looked like she was about to jump your bones." He laughed. His chest vibrated with the sound and it made me happy. It made me so happy I started purring. Jaspers hands ran through my hair while his nose skimmed my neck. He started placing open mouth kisses along my shoulder and collarbone. His lips brushed against the mating mark he left on my neck and it sent shivers down my spine. I could feel the smirk that graced his lips. "You like that Darlin'? You like it when I touch my mark?" His said in a husky voice. My lust was building and I know he can smell my arousal. "Yes," was all I could come up with. "Not in the living room," We heard from behind us. Damon stood there, no shirt mind you, with an emotionless face. I knew he was hurting, seeing his ex-wife with another man. But if he was my mate than he would have marked me a long time ago. He would have never been able to leave me, even after our son died. But he did, and that proved to me that we weren't mates. That we weren't made for each other. I sighed and pulled Jasper to the couch. "So, what's the plan on protecting Elena?" I asked. Jasper handed me his refilled glass of bourbon. "Well, we're having a dinner party at Elena's house. Me, you two, my date, Jenna, John and Alaric will be there. This is to see if we can get any information about him. Karliah, you're almost as old as they are, do you know anything?" he asked. I shook my head no, but I know Jasper can feel my lie. "Just because I'm 809 years old, doesn't mean I know every damn vampire in the world!" I threw my glass at him, but he caught it. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going shopping and then getting ready for this dinner party." And with that I briskly walked out the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

JPOV

I watched as my mate left the house. My instincts were telling me to follow her but I knew she needed time alone. I glared at Damon as he set the glass back down on the table with the rest of the alcohol and crystal. "Do you enjoy watching her get pissed off?" I asked. He quirked an eyebrow in my direction. "On the contrary, I like pissing you off." I growled. "Watching you fond over her like everyone else does? I still love her, yes, but everyone loves her. Every man she meets falls for her without her intending to. She's too sweet, too nice. I was lucky enough for her to even pick me to be with. I know I screwed up our marriage. I know she is the way she is, but I can't help but get under your skin because I'm just waiting for you to screw up so I can save the day!" he finished his little speech as I was trying to reign in my beast. "Why don't you go kill the blond in the kitchen with Elena, she called Karliah you fuck and feed. A whore." I watched as his face grew angry, and his emotions were radiating hatred and rage. He blurred out of the room and I heard both girls screaming. "You called my wife a whore?!" I growled. "Ex-wife!" I yelled. I grumbled as I heard more noises coming from the kitchen. I just decided to leave and explore the town.

I ran to town through the woods. I walked through the shops until I came to a stop and found the only restaurant in town was called 'The Mystic Grill'. I rolled my eyes, how original. I walked in and sat at the bar and waited for the bartender. It didn't take long. A teenage boy, about 18, came to stand in front of me at the bar. "What can I get you?" he asked. "Two fingers whiskey." I said. "I.D?" I sighed. I looked into his eyes and let my pupils dilate. "You don't need to see my I.D." I compelled. I did exactly as Karliah told me. "Vampire," he whispered. Dammit. "Vervain?" I asked sheepishly. "My bracelet. Shouldn't you know that?" he asked while pouring my whiskey. "Yes and no." he nodded. "How old are you?" "166 years old." He laughed. "You're over a century old, but yet you couldn't figure out I was wearing Vervain?" I hissed. "I'm new at this! I used to be something else. I had no problems before!" I snapped. He put his hands up in defense and walked away. I just sat there nursing my whiskey when there was a rush of wind behind me and the seat to my left was taken. "You're new in town." Said a very calm voice laced with a heavy English accent. "Yes, just moved here with my girlfriend." I stated. His emotions were calm, and determined. "And where is she? I'm sure a gentlemen like you wouldn't just come to a bar to drink and leave her alone," he commented. "She's out shopping for a party. And why do you need to know?" I finally looked up and was stunned by what I saw. This man was dressed in a very expensive suit; his short auburn hair was placed neatly on his head. His facial features look familiar but I couldn't place it. His scent was slightly familiar as well, but only his was musky. His dark brown eyes bore into my own chocolate ones. He seemed so familiar but I couldn't understand why. "I'm on the founder's council. I like to know everyone who's new in town. I'm Mr. Smith, and you are?" he stuck his hand out. "Jasper Whitlock," I said. We shook hands. "Welcome to Mystic Falls, Mr. Whitlock." And then he got up and left. Strange man. I thought to myself. I stayed there for a little while longer, not bothering to eat because I had to get back to the boarding house and get dress.

Once I got back to the boarding house I ignored the other guest as I searched out my mate. The pain in my chest lessened as I heard her humming to herself as she was taking a shower. I smiled to myself at the positive emotions she was emitting. I loved that she was so content and happy. I leaned against the door frame waiting for her. "Jasper, are you being a peeking Tom?" she asked as she got out of the shower. I swallowed thickly as I see wet naked form step out of the shower reaching for a towel. I watched as the beads of water roll down her back. I so desperately wanted to lick the water. I was jealous that the beads of water were caressing her skin in such a manner that I have yet to really do. I could feel myself grow hard as I watched her walk right passed me and to the shopping bag that was on the bed. "I bought you some jeans a nice t-shirt and a new hat. I didn't want to replace you boots because I like them," she said while laying the clothes out for me. I watched as she dug through the bag and found the clothes she had gotten herself. She pulled on a pair of nude lacey panties and a matching strapless nude push-up bra. She then put on a powder baby blue floral pattern strapless sundress and pair of socks before placing her feet in her brown cowboy boots. She was every southern man's wet dream. I dressed in a haze as I tried to will myself not attack before we had to go downstairs. I finished getting dressed when Karliah came out of the bathroom. Her hair was pulled half up. The small ponytail at the top of her head was delicately curled as the rest of her hair flowed down her back in more lose curls. Her make-up was almost non-existent. If I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't be able to tell is she was wearing any at all. She had traded her daylight ring in for a necklace that held a similar stone but with a family crest in the middle with an "M". It was set up similar to my Cullen family crest cuff I wore to show which coven I belong to. "Where'd ya get that Darlin'?" I asked her, pointing at her necklace. "My father gave it to me before I left to be on my own. It was my parting gift." I could feel the pride coming off of her as she spoke of her father. "I hope you get to see him again," I whispered while pulling her into a hug. "I'll meet you down there. I have a few more things to do before I'm ready." She said. I nodded and made my way down the stairs. I walked into the living room where everyone was seated and having drinks. I stopped short when I came face to face with the man from the bar. "Ah, Mr. Whitlock, I didn't know you lived here." I nodded. "Yes, I, uh, the Salvatore's were kind enough to let me and my girlfriend stay here until we get our own place." I smiled at him. I turned to Damon. "She's still getting ready," he nodded and handed me a glass of wine. Honestly I didn't know if I liked wine. I don't think I drank it in my human days. I sniffed it. Nope doesn't smell good. I handed it back to Damon and showed my disgust. "I'll have bourbon," I said walking over to the tray. "You don't like wine, Mr. Whitlock?" Mr. Smith asked. I shook my head no. "I don't believe it's something I drank back in my day." I could hear a giggle coming from the stairs as I gave him my answer. "Who calls people by their last names these days?" Karliah asked as she came down the stairs. Suddenly I heard a glass fall to the floor and shatter. The emotions in the room were overwhelming. Longing, fatherly love, shock, guilt, and anger. I looked up to see Karliah staring at the man I met in the bar with tears in her eyes. I looked behind me to see he dropped his glass of wine and was just staring at her with an odd expression. "Karliah Marie," he breathed. I growled. He knew her! She knew him! He was in front of her before she collapsed. "Daddy," was the last thing that left her lips before she passed out. It wasn't till then that I put the familiar scent and facial features together.


End file.
